


S6 The Impossible Astronaut

by Force_Sensitive_Timelord



Series: Travels with The Doctor [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Force_Sensitive_Timelord/pseuds/Force_Sensitive_Timelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second story I've written for Travels With The Doctor, the Wizard's death isn't part of this fixed point and she helps the doctor through the lead up to the lake, there both times like River Song. Spoilers for the end of season six as she speaks to the older Doctor at the beginning. (I changed how much the Doctor knows at the beginning to make it easier to avoid slipping something by accident.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if there are any errors or any improvements you can think of.

‘Doctor what are you doing?!’  
‘Escaping prison in the late whatever centuries.’  
‘Right…’  
‘Can you just fly the Tardis to my location please?’  
‘Yeah yeah, coming.’  
I fly the Tardis and the Doctor jumps in.  
‘Okay, so, what are you doing? You did promise you’d explain.’  
‘Okay. These envelopes.’  
‘Yeah, where did you get those?’  
‘Craig’s house.’  
‘Oh good, was I there?’  
‘Yes.’  
‘Well, something to look forward to.’  
‘Anyway, I will tell you this; I’m going to die on a beach. Then my younger self will appear at the café and you’ll go to 1969, long story. You and River will be there twice.’  
‘Twice?’  
‘Yes, River is in the suit and will kill me, again, long story, but only you and River will know that after I’m dead. I’m sorry; It’s a fixed point.’  
‘You told me that a few months ago,’ I say, having had time to come to grips with it. ‘I’m not going to like it though.’  
‘I know, I’m sorry.’  
‘Hang on, won’t two of me confuse Amy and Rory?’  
‘No, because your older self will be underwater, waiting to comfort the younger version of River.’  
‘So the River I’m on the beach with knows what happens?’  
‘Yes, she remembers killing me and walking back into the ocean, which must have happened. Then of course, she won’t know what happens after so you’ll have to lead them on. Have fun with me for the next 100 years or so.’  
‘100, you’re 1103!’  
‘Yeah but I won’t see you for half of those years, I’ve been busy doing as much as I can think of. You won’t notice it though.’  
‘Right. And you want me to have one of those invitations?’  
‘You don’t need one, I brought you there for the ride. How much you choose to let on what you know is up to you.’  
‘Okay. Let’s go then. I don’t like taking orders but I’ll do it for you. Where are we leaving the Tardis?’  
‘I’ll deal with that. I’ll give it to future you.’

‘Bus coming!’ I call.  
‘That’ll be the Ponds!’  
‘Would you stop lounging on the bonnet?!’  
‘No!’  
I roll my eyes and wait for the bus to come closer.  
‘Thanks! This is the right place, yeah?’  
‘Er, nowhere, middle of? Yeah this is it.’  
I smile and wait for them to turn round.  
‘Howdy.’  
I roll my eyes at the Doctor.  
‘Doctor!’  
‘Ha-ha! It’s the Ponds! Come on Pond, Hello Pond, come here!’  
‘So someone’s been a busy boy, then, eh?’  
‘Did you see me?’  
‘Of course!’  
‘Stalker.’  
‘Flirt.’  
‘Husband.’  
‘Wizard!’  
‘Amy!’  
I give Amy a hug as the Doctor continues.  
‘And Rory the Roman, oh, come here!’  
‘Hey, nice hat!’  
‘I wear a Stetson now. Stetsons are cool.’  
‘Yeah right,’ I mumble.  
Bang! We all jump and turn round to see River who blows on the top of her gun.  
‘Hello, Sweetie.’  
We go to a café. I hang back with the Doctor. ‘This is the café you walked into later, yeah?’  
‘Yeah.’  
We join the others, River with her diary.  
‘Right, then, where are we? Have we done Easter Island yet?’  
‘Um… Yes! I’ve got Easter Island.’  
‘They worshiped you there. Have you seen the statues?’  
‘Jim the fish.’  
‘Oh, Jim the Fish! How is he?’  
‘Still building his dam.’  
I chuckle and budge up to make room for Amy.  
‘Sorry,’ says Rory, ‘what are you doing?’  
‘They’re both time travelers so they never meet in the right order. They’re syncing their diaries,’ explains Amy. ‘So, what’s happening, then? Because you’ve been up to something.’  
I leave this to the Doctor.  
‘I’ve been running.’  
Here we go.  
‘Faster than I’ve ever run and I’ve been running my whole life. Now it’s time for me to stop. And tonight, I’m going to need you all with me.’  
I can tell by River’s face she knows what it is. She looks to me. I guess she remembers me underwater, too.  
‘Okay,’ says Amy, ‘we’re here, what’s up?’  
‘Picnic!’ announces the Doctor. ‘And then a trip. Somewhere different, somewhere brand new.’  
‘Where?’  
‘Space. 1969.’  
We go for a picnic. As we walk, I walk beside River.  
‘So, how was my hair underwater?’  
‘Ha, fine! This is your first time at the beach, yeah?’  
‘Yeah.’  
I whisper to her suddenly. ‘You’re going to have to hold me back.’  
‘Ah…’  
‘River, I’ll be the last one. I’ve known him for all my life. It won’t be easy. And my guess is it’ll take both you and Rory to hold me and Amy back. I’m strong and I’m sorry. You’d best take my sword and sonic.’  
River looks surprised but as we sit down and I pass them to her, she puts them on the side opposite of me none the less.


	2. Part 2

‘Salud!’ says The Doctor.  
‘Salud!’   
I hate wine, I’m not drinking.   
‘So when are we going to 1969?’ asks Rory.  
‘And since when do you drink wine?’ asks Amy.  
‘I’m 1103, I must have drunk it sometime.’  
The Doctor takes a sip then spits it out over his shoulder. I laugh.  
‘Oh, why it’s horrid! I thought it would taste more like the gums!’  
‘1103? You were 908 last time we saw you,’ says Amy.   
‘And you’ve put on a couple of pounds, I wasn’t going to mention it.’  
I dig my elbow into him.   
‘Ow!’  
The Doctor and I are bickering when Amy says she saw something. We come out of our argument.  
‘What did you see?’ asks Rory, ‘You said you saw something.’  
‘No I didn’t.’  
‘What did she see?’ I whisper to the Doctor.  
‘A priest of the silence.’  
‘Oh great.’  
‘Ah, the moon!’ says The Doctor loudly, ‘look at it! Of course, you lot did a lot more than look, didn’t you? A big, silvery thing in the sky. You couldn’t resist it. Quite right.’  
‘The moon landing was in ’69,’ says Rory, ‘Is that where we’re going?’  
‘Oh, a lot more happens in ’69 than anyone remembers. Human beings. I thought I’d never get done saving you.’

A car pulls up and a man gets out and waves.  
‘Do we meet him later?’ I whisper.  
The Doctor gives a tiny nod then waves back.  
‘Who’s he?’ asks Amy.  
‘Oh my God!’ says River, acting.  
We all turn and see the astronaut in the lake. I unconsciously grip the Doctor’s hand extremely tightly with Timelord strength.   
‘You all need to stay back,’ says The Doctor, squeezing my hand. ‘Whatever happens now you do not interfere. Clear?’  
I squeeze his hand so tightly then loosen it enough so his hand and slip out as he walks away.  
‘That’s an astronaut,’ says Rory. ‘That’s an Apollo astronaut in the lake.’  
‘Look,’ says Amy.  
River and I are clinging to each other’s arms.  
We watch the Doctor talking and our grips tighten.  
‘What’s he doing?’ asks Amy.  
The first gun fires and Amy screams. ‘Doctor!’  
‘No, Amy, stay back, the Doctor said stay back!’ calls River as we rush forward to hold Amy.   
The second gunshot and I’m gone. River tries to grab me but I wrench out of her grip and charge. I then hit a barrier and am blown backwards while a gold light appears in a square around me. My sonic colour. I remember I’m in the lake. I must have done this. I feel for my screwdriver but remember that I left it with my sword, thinking I would probably do something to the suit. I pound on the barrier and scream.   
I see the Doctor starting to regenerate.   
‘Doctor!’ screams Amy. I’m leaning against the barrier, cursing myself.   
He looks to us. ‘I’m sorry.’  
I cry as he holds out his arms. Bang.  
‘No, Doctor!’   
‘Doctor, please!’  
I don’t say anything but fall over as the barrier I was leaning on disappears.   
‘Thank you,’ I murmur to myself and then get up and run to the Doctor.   
I frown, wondering why his time stream hasn’t appeared yet. Then I realise the area isn’t safe. I don’t hear anything until River fires her gun. But I still don’t hear any other voices. After a while I become aware of the sun setting and Rory bringing over a boat.   
I stare at the boat while everyone else, I presume, figures out some of what I already know. In fact, I don’t hear anything until we are back in the café.  
The first thing I hear is;  
‘Would you two shut up, it doesn’t matter.’  
Another few words.  
‘He’s dead.’   
I hold Amy’s arm.   
‘You’re still talking but it doesn’t matter.’  
I hear Rory’s voice then River’s.  
‘Hey, it mattered to him.’  
‘So it matters to us.’  
I sit down at a booth then pull Amy down beside me.  
‘He’s dead,’ whispers Amy.  
‘But he still needs us,’ says River, ‘right, Wizard?’  
‘Yeah.’  
‘I know. Amy, I know but right now we have to focus.’  
Rory spots the ‘1’ envelope and I perk up slightly.   
River runs over while I stay with Amy.   
‘Excuse me, who was sitting over there?’  
‘Just some guy.’  
‘The Doctor knew he was going to his death,’ says River hurriedly, ‘so he sent out messages. When you know it’s the end, who do you call?’  
I walk Amy over.  
‘Uh, your friends, people you trust,’ says Rory.  
‘Number one…’ says River, ‘Wizard, is this yours?’  
‘No, I arrived with him, I didn’t need an invitation.’  
‘So then who did the Doctor trust the most?’  
The door opens and in walks his younger self. I sit down immediately, thinking hard. River will stop them from telling the Doctor everything because of the laws of time. I look hard into the time around me. I see the fixed point that just happened, and find that the next part isn’t fixed. I can tell him a bit. Enough for this to be easier.  
The others, however, don’t take it too lightly.  
‘This is cold,’ says River. ‘Even by your standards, this is cold.’  
‘Or hello as people used to say. Wizard!’  
I smile. ‘Hey.’  
‘Doctor?’ says Amy.   
‘I just popped out to get my special straw. It adds more fizz.’  
Uh-oh. Amy walks up to him.  
‘You’re okay. How can you be okay?’  
‘Hey, of course I’m okay. I’m always okay. I’m the King of Okay. Oh, that’s a rubbish title, forget that title. Rory the Roman! That’s a good title, hello Rory!’  
I’m watching closely, waiting to see how long it will take them to figure this out.  
‘And Dr River Song. Oh, you bad, bad, girl what trouble have you got for me this time?’  
River slaps him.  
‘Okay. I’m assuming that’s for something I haven’t done yet.’  
‘Yes, it is.’  
‘Good, looking forward to it…’  
‘I don’t understand,’ says Rory. He pokes the Doctor. ‘How can you be here?’  
‘I was invited,’ says the Doctor. ‘Date, map reference. I assume the same as you otherwise a hell of a coincidence.’  
‘Wizard,’ says Amy, ‘what’s going on?’  
‘River?’ I say, prompting her.  
‘Amy, ask him what age he is.’  
‘Bit personal.’  
‘Tell her.’  
Rory gets it and looks at me. I tilt my head in a shrug.  
‘Tell her what age you are.’  
‘909.’  
‘Yeah, but you said you were-‘  
‘So where does that leave us, huh?’ River quickly interrupts. ‘Jim the Fish? Have we done Jim the Fish yet?’  
‘Who’s Jim the Fish?’  
‘I don’t understand,’ says Amy.  
‘Yeah you do,’ says Rory.  
‘I don’t what are we all doing here?’  
River thinks quickly while I’m slowly becoming amused.   
‘We’ve been recruited. Something to do with space, 1969, and man called Canton Everett Delaware III.’  
‘Recruited by who?’  
‘Someone who trusts you more than anyone else in the universe.’  
‘Wizard?’  
I give a slow blink, neither saying no nor yes. The Doctor gets the message. I’ll tell him later. He plays along.  
‘And who’s that?’  
‘Spoilers.’


End file.
